fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mother 4
Mother 4 is a role-playing video game (RPG) for the Wii and the DS, developed by HAL Laboratory and Fantendo Inc., published by Nintendo. It is the forth video game in the Mother series of video games. It was announced in June 2007, though details of its development were kept secret. Up until its release, the game was considered the most wanted game in Japan. Gameplay Mother 4 starts out much like Mother 3. The game is set up into three parts- the first has three chapters, the second has five and the third part has the final chapters. The first part stars an adult Lucas, now with a family of his own. The second part stars Lucas' son Quinn. The game also features the traditional top-down RPG perspective, instead of the oblique projection used in the first two games. =Plot= Chapter One Lucas, Kumatora, and Salsa are wandering across the frozen wastelands. They come to a town where they discover that a dragon is menacing the villagers. Lucas goes to the dragon's lair and slays it, becoming a hero to the villagers. It is then revealed that Lucas and the others are trying to return home to their village after being seperated from the other townspeople during a gigantic forest fire/earthquake. They leave the village, still trying to get back home. Chapter Two Lucas and the others come across an artist named Nonwild being attacked by a group of dragons. After defeating them, Nonwild joins Lucas' party, offering him a way home. Chapter Three Nonwild shows Lucas and his friends a path through the mountains that's "safe." However, Lucas realizes that it's a trap too late- an army of masked warriors emerge from all sides. Lucas confers with Salsa and Kumatora, who decide to go out in a blaze of glory. The three heroes charge into the army's midst, and are within minutes defeated. Only Salsa escapes. Chapter Four Meanwhile, in Lucas' village, his son Quinn is practicing his PK powers when a near-dead Salsa arrives and tells him of his father and Kumatora's defeat. Before Salsa can say who attack him, he faints. Doctors rush him to a small hospital. Quinn tells his best friend, Scott, and his cousin, Kane, about what happened. Kane immediately wants to rush out and find the one responsible, but Quinn convinces him that a much easier way to catch him is to use Salsa as bait- the killer will naturally want to silence any witnesses. That night, Quinn, Kane, and Scott hide inside Salsa's hospital room. Sure enough, a hooded figure appears and attempts to kill Salsa. Quinn attacks him, but the strange man slashes his face, scarring him. Kane and Scott try to attack, but are easily defeated. Salsa wakes up and flees. The man follows him. Chapter Five Quinn decides to seek out Duster, his father's old friend, and see if he has any clues. He, Kane, and Scott head to Duster's cottage in the forest. Once they arrive, they find that it has been ransacked and Duster is badly hurt- with the hooded man standing over him. Quinn attacks and fights him. This time he comes out victorious via use of the Franklin Badge- which Duster had been keeping on his shelf. Quinn unmasks and interrogates the man, who calls himself Nonwild. Soon it is revealed that he is simply a mechanical monster on the inside. Duster agrees to help Quinn avenge Lucas and Kumatora. Nonwild gives them a single clue as to the mastermind of the plot- "...Demon's Perfection Incarnate." Duster says that he has an idea of what that means, and tells Quinn that they need to pay a visit to Chimera Labs Chapter Six After taking the green train to the cross road station, Quinn, Duster, Scott and Kane find their way to the Chimira Labs. The place was slightly decaying. They searched and searched for Nonwild, but couldn't seem to find him. Just then when they entered a room they heard a strange growling noise that seemed ery familiar. Just then something cornered Quinn and the others. It was the Ultimate Chimira. Duster tried to hold it off by throwing wall staples at the monster, but it didn't do any good. Just when it looked like Quinn and the others were doomed. But then, all of a sudden, the Ultimate Chimira shut down. It was Kumatora who shut the monster down by pressing the big button on it's back. Kumatora explained that she escaped after she, Lucas and Salsa lost the battle. Just then th Ultimate Chimira came back to life! Kumatora leads the group out of the building. Just then, the Ultimate Chimira grabbed Duster and ran off. Chapter Seven Quinn and the others ran after the Ultimate Chimira that took Duster, but hey couldn't catch up to it. Kumatora explained that she tried to rescue Lucas, but she couldn't. She thinks that Lucas hates her after abandoning him. Just then Nonwild spotted Quinn and the group. Kumatora tried to stab him with a dagger but she missed. Nonwild thanks the party for finding the Ultimate Chimira for him. He also states that he now has two live bait for it. Quinn realized that he was talking about Lucas. Nonwild then casted a teloporting spell on Quinn and the others, and the group ends up back in Tazmily. Chapter Eight After they teloported back to Tazmily, Quinn, Kumatora, Scott, and Kane went to Lucas's house to talk with Quinn's mother, Alle. She bursts into tears as Kumatora tells her what happened to Lucas. Scott and Kane stayed behind to watch over Alle. Quinn whistles and Boney comes to join your party. Kumatora asks Boney if he could find Flint, Lucas's father. Boney leads the group to where Lucas's mother's grave is. That's where they found Flint. After Quinn explains the story to Flint, Flint joins the party. Just then Kumatora slipped on a banana peel. The peel was thrown by Salsa and Samba. Category:Fan Games Category:F3 2008 Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Joint Projects Category:Mikayyvision Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sequels Category:2007